goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cruella DeVil gets grounded for Ultimate Society
Transcript * Cruella: Since Horace and Jasper are not here, I'm going to play Conker's Bad Fur Day. * (After Cruella played Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Cruella: That's the greatest video game ever! And the next thing I'm going to do is, making a fake VHS opening to SpongeBob SquarePants 1985 rated TV-14, real not fake and the opening to The Care Bears Movie from 1970, rated R! * (30 minutes later after Cruella made the fake VHS openings) * Cruella: Ha ha, I made a fake VHS opening to one of Fiona Burks's favorite movies, now, it is the perfect time that i'm going to the video store to get Logan on DVD. * (When Cruella arrives at the video store) * Clerk: Hey Cruella, welcome to the video store, what can I get you? * Cruella: Can I please get Logan on DVD? * Clerk: Are you sure, that movie is rated R! * Cruella: Okay, whatever, and thank you anyways! * (Hades was bored) * Cruella: Hey Hades, can you take me after you escaped from Japan? * Hades: I killed 100,059 people after blowing up the mall! Yes! * (When Cruella arrives back at home to watch Logan) * Cruella: Now, I'm going to watch Logan since somebody isn't home * (137 minutes later after Nick watched Logan on DVD) * Cruella: That was a great movie. Since my dad isn't here, I will go to the movies to see Joker! * (When Cruella arrives at the movie theaters) * Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the Movies, what would you want to watch? * Cruella: Can I get a ticket to see Joker? Please? * Movie Ticket Manager: Are you Sure? that Movie is rated R and you are still grounded from watching movies made for adults! * Cruella: Okay, I will see Joker! * (When Cruella got into the theater number 3, Joker is going to be started to begin) * Cruella: Oh boy, Joker is going to shown right now! * (140 minutes later after Cruella Watches Joker) * Cruella: That's also a great movie made for adults! * (Meanwhile at the House of DeVil, Gum Girl begins to get furious.) * Gum Girl: Oh my Gum! Cruella shouldn't have made a fake VHS opening, and went off to see a movie made for adults! that is it, I will confront her when he gets back home! * (Cruella comes back and he knows that she is going to be punished) * Kitty White: "Oh my gosh! Hades made a fake VHS opening to The Care Bears Movie from 1970! * Hades: Uh-oh! * Cruella: We're busted! * Gum Girl: Cruella, how dare you make a VHS opening, and played Conker's Bad Fur Day! What else did you do besides those things? * Cruella: I went off to see Joker without your permission! * Gum Girl: Cruella DeVil, How Dare You Go To The Movies to see Joker, that movie was rated R, and not only that, Conker is rated M, i'm calling some visitors to teach you a lesson! * (13 minutes later after Gum Girl call the visitors.) * Gum Girl: Cruella, They are here to give you the punishments that you will never forget! * Fiona Burks: I'm Fiona Burks, and I am also mad at you for making a fake VHS opening, you know that you could face time in State Prison! * Dora: Hola! Soy Dora, and we are very disappointed in you for making a fake VHS Opening to SpongeBob! You know SpongeBob is Made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and it was Rated G in 1999, NOT Rated TV-14 in 1985! You are not only in big trouble with us, but also, you are in very big trouble with Hollywood! * Boots: I'm Boots! I heard you bought Logan on DVD, That Movie is rated R. * Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! Like, I am very disappointed in you for what you did today! * (SpongeBob SquarePants arrives) * SpongeBob: I am so sorry guys, I was late because I was stuck in traffic on the highway, anyways, I am SpongeBob, and I can't believe you watched movies that are made for adults! you should know better than to do stuff like that. And what did you, Captain Hook and Hades do? * Cruella: I tried to kill those puppies! But, I accidentally killed Sid the Sloth * SpongeBob: You did what, Cruella? Oh, Cruella, how dare you trying to kill Roger's puppies, you know that you are never allowed to kill animals? You just broke one of the rules from The Lord's Ten Commandments! * Gum Girl: How could you do that to Sid the Sloth? That is really it, We are going to the church, just only for his funeral! * Cruella: No, not her funeral! I will promise that i will be a good boy! * Gum Girl: Cruella, it doesn't matter about what you just said to us, just go there right now! or else, you will no longer have anything made adults! * (at Sid's funeral at the church) * Priest: Today! We are having the wake of Sid, he was a clumsy sloth, who was skinned by Cruella, and she got suspended from school until September of Next Year because of that. * Fiona: I hope Sid will have a good time with Jesus Christ in Heaven! * Adrian: I agree with Fiona, and I hope Sid will behaving a good time in heaven! * Cruella: You shouldn't be chubby fatso crybabies! You better be happy that Sid the Sloth is gone for good, otherwise, i will kill you all and you will be dead as the dead animal and Hades is going to destroy you all! * Gum Girl: Cruella, how dare you misbehave at Sid's funeral by having your worst speech at a single church, you are now in Bigger Trouble, it is because that was unacceptable of you to say things like that at a funeral! That is it! We are going home right now! and you will have to face the bigger consequences from Adrian Croom! * (when they got back at Cruella's home) * Cruella: Hades should be exiled from the USA and executed at the Olympus prison! * Gum Girl: Crulla, you also have some more visitors to teach you a lesson about what you did today, which was very unacceptable of you to do things like that! And you will no longer have memories made for adults! * Kitty White: Hello Kitty here. You will watch all four of my shows and that's final and if you tickle torture My Melody for no reason, my mom and I will beat you up! Start liking Disney, you bad boy! You can only play well-received Nintendo games for the rest of the life! * My Melody: I'm Melody. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! * Rico Gomez: Soy Rico Gomez. You will watch kid shows like Charlotte's Web, Monsters, Inc., Teletubbies, Scooby-Doo, Where are You?, Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Mickey Mouse, Sesame Street, SpongeBob SquarePants, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Care Bears Family, and all other shows made for kids! * Tuxedo Sam: I'm Tuxedo Sam, and you will only read the DreamWorks books, Viacom books, and Disney books that are not made for adults! You can also only watch Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater! * Adrian: I'm Adrian Croom, and I agree with Tuxedo Sam! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies! * Mickey Mouse: I am Mickey Mouse, Cruella DeVil, you are even much worse than Warren Cook, especially for not only making fake VHS openings, but also for making fake Video Game trailer parodies for adults! Your adult stuff will be donated to charity! * Gum Girl: If you escape from another country you're sent to, I'll beat you up with my arms! This means no stealing, no killing people, no making prank phone calls, no Computer, no scaring people, no Fake VHS Openings, no adult movies and shows, no adults video games, no adult related foods, no going out with your friends, no beverages made by The Pepsi Cola Company, no alcoholic beverages of any kind, no vodkas, no adult songs, & further more! * Sam-I-Am: I am Sam. Sam-I-Am. The only things you will eat are healthy food! * Cruella: No way, I hate healthy food! * Gum Girl: Too bad young man, healthy food are the only things you will eat from now to become the next Lion King of Tanzania! * My Melody: This will teach you a very strong, strict and painful lesson! You're wearing nappies forever and ever and ever! * Gum Girl: I agree with everyone who is teaching you some strictful, strong, painful, severe, and capital lessons! Now I'm going to call the police on you! * Cruella: NOOO!!! * End Category:Grounded Videos Category:All Cruella DeVil Deserves